Aya Fredricksen moves to The Lakeside
Transcript: Part 1: Aya Fredricksen and her bird Kevin leave Paradise Falls *(We see Aya Fredricksen alone in the stranded Paradise Falls. Her pet bird Kevin and her chicks reappear to reunite with her) *Aya: Kevin, you're back. I really missed you and you're children. *Kevin: *Squawk* (I miss you too.) *(The phone inside the house rings) *Aya: I'll get it. *(Aya Fredricksen went inside and picks up Ellie's phone) *Aya: Hello is this Aya Fredricksen? *Female Kana: (On the Phone) Yes. *Aya: Can me, Kevin the Bird and her children move to The Lakeside? I am separated from my parents now and Kevin and her chicks reunited with me. Sort out the room so I can be with your other Legendary Crew Junior members. *Female Kana: Sure. *Aya: (in M. Bison's voice) Yes, yes! (normal voice) See you there. Bye! *(Aya hangs up) *Aya: I'd better start packing. *(After Aya Fredricksen finished packing her stuff) *(Aya Fredricksen leaves the house and mounts on Kevin the Bird as Kevin's chicks mount on Kevin) *Aya: Fredricksen: Goodbye, old home. *(Aya Fredricksen, Kevin the bird then runs to The ocean that separates Venezuela and The Lakeside Island.) *(Aya Fredricksen, Kevin the Bird and her chicks swim from the ocean all the way to The Lakeside island which took 3-5 days) Part 2: Arrival at Lakeside Island *(When the long journey from Venezuela has came to an end, Aya Fredricksen, Kevin the Bird and her chicks wade into shore and shake the water off their bodies) *Aya: Hello, new home! *Kevin: *Squawk, Squawk* (It appears that we found our new home) *(Nearby, some monsters such as Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth and Cyber Woo discover her) *Aya: These are wild Lakeside creatures? They really do exist. *Kevin: It's just like Carl Fredricksen said. *Aya: Ah, you can talk now, I guess you understand those new animals. They're so cute. *Kevin: Ummmm... Hello everyone. *Bing Bong: (Roars like Anguirus) *Reggie: (Roars like Rodan) *Classified: (Roars like Jet Jaguar) *Sharptooth (Roars like MechaGodzilla) *Cyber Woo (Roars like King Kong) *Aya: Huh? They can't talk to me? That's weird, you do talk the same language as them. *Birdon Jr.: That's Kaiju language. *Penny Jr.: It's a difficult dialect. *Soren Jr.: It's different from the Kaijunese that I know. *Kevin: If you can't speak any Kaijunese, this is going to be much harder! *Aya: Oh no! What am I going to do, this is bad! *Penny the Ostrich: (Roars like Zilla) *(Aya then calls out for help) *Aya: Help! Does anyone here speak human like me? Hello? *(A voice is then heard as nearby Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Cyber Woo, and Penny the Ostrich are with a water dragon) * * Part 3 epilogue: Aya Fredricksen learns Kaiju language/Aya Fredricksen meets the Legendary Crew Jr./Tickle time for Aya Fredricksen * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Grounded Videos by Elephant012